


Reluctant Rescue Missions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Series: Emotionally Impeded Displays of Admiration [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a certain companion he claims he’d like to leave behind forever. Rose just isn’t buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Rescue Missions

“That was a close call,” the Doctor remarked. For once, he actually seemed like he might be _slightly_ winded. 

This, of course, meant that Rose was doubled over and panting heavily, like any _normal_ person should be after sprinting for five straight miles over uneven terrain. 

“Probably best to double back to the TARDIS before they can catch our scent again. Er, figuratively speaking, obviously,” the Doctor added when Rose, still wiping sweat from her forehead, glared at him.

“Aren’t you forgettin’ somethin’, though?” Rose asked breathlessly. 

The Doctor frowned and patted at his jacket pocket. “TARDIS key, sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, electronic gorilla, duct tape, police helmet, four – no, sorry, five – different types of shoelaces, and... what’s this? Oh, my croquet mallet! I wondered where that disappeared to. Nope, looks like I’m set.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Doctor,” she admonished.

“Oh, come on, do we really have to go save him?” the Doctor whined. “Couldn’t we just leave him there to stew for a while? Or, well actually, maybe forever? You know he’d do the same to us. And it’s really about time someone tied _him_ to a tree and threatened him. He can always regenerate, if it comes to that. It’d be nice not to have to see that same I-bet-you-can’t-guess-what-evil-thing-I-just-did grin of his anymore.”

Rose had to stifle a laugh. “Yeah, well, I know that all sounds kind of appealin’, but think of it this way: they might’ve tried to kill us, but do those poor villagers _really_ deserve to be subjected to the Master for the rest of his remaining lives? Or even for the next day or so before they get around to makin’ him into a slightly-too-bitter soup? It wouldn’t be fair to them.”

The Doctor protested, “I risk my life every day just by keeping him around. Now I have to risk it to make _sure_ the Master’s company will continue to be forced on me? Where’s the justice here?”

“Should’ve probably chosen some less jeopardy-friendly companions if you didn’t want to have to swoop in and save us every now and then,” Rose suggested.

“The difference is that when _you_ get yourself into this kind of trouble, I actually _like_ you well enough to justify the bother of getting you back.”

“Right,” Rose said doubtfully. “And you don’t like the Master even a _little_ bit, is that it?”

“Rose...”

Rose merely smiled and silently waited for the inevitable.

“Oh, all right, fine,” the Doctor conceded grudgingly. “As long as you’ll let me gag the ungrateful idiot when he starts complaining about the quality of our rescue.”

Rose shrugged. “Well yeah. There’s a _good reason_ why you always carry duct tape.”


End file.
